<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Is Found by These_Broken_Wings_Still_Fly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003207">All Is Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/These_Broken_Wings_Still_Fly/pseuds/These_Broken_Wings_Still_Fly'>These_Broken_Wings_Still_Fly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Stan is totally not an OC but that was the only tag I could do involving Elsa, enjoy, my bad - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/These_Broken_Wings_Still_Fly/pseuds/These_Broken_Wings_Still_Fly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the north wind meets the sea<br/>There's a river full of memory<br/>Sleep, my darling, safe and sound<br/>For in this river all is found</p><p>In her waters, deep and true<br/>Lie the answers and a path for you<br/>Dive down deep into her sound<br/>But not too far or you'll be drowned</p><p>Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear<br/>And in her song, all magic flows<br/>But can you brave what you most fear?<br/>Can you face what the river knows?</p><p>Where the north wind meets the sea<br/>There's a mother full of memory<br/>Come, my darling, homeward bound<br/>When all is lost, then all is found</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Is Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybi/gifts">Bibabybi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaverofWorlds/gifts">TheWeaverofWorlds</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this is a prequel fic because I was thinking of doing my own sort of Descendants fic. Also, dedicating/gifting this fic to Bibabybi and TheWeaverofWorlds because they both encouraged me to write~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come, little prince, it’s time for bed!” Elsa called out to her young son. The curly haired boy squealed as he ran past his aunt and cousin, a mini flurry of snow swirling around the pair. Anna smiled as she watched her own son chase after the other boy. The blond woman let out a small and mildly amused sigh. “Those two are trouble.” She joked, earning a small laugh from her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are only four years old, Elsa.” Anna chuckled, watching as her son, Richie, collided with her husband. Elsa nodded as she watched her baby, Stanley, pause and turn around. The small boy looked at his mother with wide eyes as she gave him a soft and tender smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy ran back to his mother with his arms wide open. “Where’s Mama Honey?” He asked as Elsa scooped the small child into her arms. The former queen’s lips twitched. She tapped his nose softly as she answered. “Mama Honey is visiting her family.” She replied softly, kissing the boy’s head as a pout crossed his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama! Can I stay with Stanny?” Richie chirped excitedly, looking up at Anna and Elsa as he gripped the front of her skirts. Anna smiled as she scooped her son up. “You are going with Papa in the morning to check on Sven and the rest of the reindeer.” She reminded the small child. Richie beamed as he bounced in his mother’s arms. “Oh yeah! Tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa reached over and patted her nephew’s head gently. “Tomorrow would be fine.” She told him as a small snow cloud drifted over her head. Her brow arched as she looked at Stan in her arms. “What are you doing, my little snowbird?” She questioned as soft flakes of snow started to fall. Stan looked at his mother with wide eyes, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not me, mommy.” He whispered before squirming in her arms. “I want to walk!” He declared flailing in her arms. Elsa rolled her eyes with a fond smile before setting Stan on his feet. The little boy took off running in the direction of his bedroom, the mini snow cloud following. Anna grinned, shaking her head as she kissed her own son on the head. Elsa looked to Anna with a soft smile. “I’ll see you in the morning, Anna.” She stated, nodding at her sister. The auburn haired woman yawned as she nodded. “See you tomorrow, Elsa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two sisters parted, Elsa made her way down the hallway after her little snowbird. She entered the small prince’s bedroom and chuckled as she watched him at the window. From what she could see, he was attempting to send his mini flurry of snow out the window. Placing her hands on her hips, Elsa asked in a firm voice. “Stanley Ashton! What are you doing?” She questioned, causing the prince to jump and spin towards his mother. He looked at her with wide eyes. “Mommy!” He chirped, hiding his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s brow rose as she looked at him. “Yes, that’s me.” She mused as she stepped around his bed and sat on the end of it. “Are you ready for bed, little snowbird?” She asked him as she patted the bed. Stan’s nose wrinkled as he shook his head, curls flying wild. “Nuh uh!” He chirped before bouncing off the window seal. The woman chuckled softly, flicking her wrist. A flurry of snow wrapped gently around the small boy and lifted him into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan giggled excitedly as the snow drifted and danced around the room. Elsa smiled as she watched the snow carrying her pride and joy. “It’s time for bed, youngling.” She told him. The small toddler pouted as his mother gathered him into her arms. She kissed the tip of his nose softly as she held him close. “Sing a song, mommy!” He half ordered, half begged. The blonde female gave him a soft smile as she nodded. “One song.” She told him as she held him closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan’s brows furrowed together as he thought of a song he wanted to hear his mother sing. After a few minutes, the curly haired boy perked up and looked at her with his big brown eyes. “Grandma’s song!” He gasped, earning a soft laugh from Elsa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to sing the song my mother used to sing me?” She questioned. Stan nodded in excitement. “Please!” He requested as he wrapped his small arms around Elsa’s neck. The woman nodded, humming softly before she started singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the north wind meets the sea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a river full of memory</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep, my darling, safe and sound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For in this river all is found.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sang softly, pressing her forehead to Stan’s as she turned in a slow circle. The four year old prince smiled sleepily at her as she continued to sing the old familiar lullabye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In her waters, deep and true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lie the answers and a path for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dive down deep into her sound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But not too far or you'll be drowned</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan tucked his head into his mother’s neck, yawning. Elsa danced around the room slowly as she held the young prince in her arms. The woman kissed the top of his head as she laid him down carefully on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And in her song, all magic flows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But can you brave what you most fear?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you face what the river knows?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young prince looked at her, curling up beneath the covers his mother tucked him into. Elsa smiled as Stan started falling asleep. She sat on the bed beside him, fingers stroking his hair softly as she finished up the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the north wind meets the sea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a mother full of memory</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come, my darling, homeward bound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When all is lost, then all is found.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time that Elsa had finished the song, Stanley had fallen asleep. She stood from the bed and leaned down to press a soft and tender kiss to the young prince’s head. She turned to head out of the room silently, turning back for a second to give him one last look. “Good night, my little snowbird.” She whispered softly before she made her way to her own bedroom for the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That probably sucked but here's to hoping that it wasn't so bad. Hope you guys enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>